Corey Riffin
Corey Riffin is the main character of Grojband. Corey's a cute, quirky 13 year old boy who's popular with the dudes and http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130615041247/grojbandshow/images/f/fa/Corey_Riffin.jpgeven more so with the ladies because he's a charismatic guitar player with his very own band? His confidence with music, people and day-to-day life is unparalleled. He isn’t cocky, but he’ll stand up to anyone or anything that gets in the way of him or his band. Corey has a knack for making things go his way - and if they’re not, you can bet he’s got a plan up his sleeve to turn things around. His A.D.D has derailed the band’s plans, sending them off on wild, unrelated tangents on occasion. His bizarre O.C.D rituals have him being known to make him always need to book a gig at any place any chance he get's not being able to let even one slip by. Whenever Corey has a clever idea, he says - “Iv'e got a crazy plan that just might work." This is his catchphrase which he uses in almost every episode. Corey knows that being the bands trusted LEADER is a super sweet gig. And although he may seem off in his own world at times - he’d NEVER let the band down. Corey always comes through and can always be trusted. Okay sure, having the band’s success riding on his shoulders can be a bit heavy - but the band’s behind him 110%. They know Corey’s got the skills to pull it off which is stealing a bunch of Trina’s tripped out thoughts from her secret diary and turn them into a song because of his lack of writing his own good lyrics. Although this seems to be going good for them now, the band hopes it doesn’t last too long cuz messin’ with Trina can take a lot out of a person. Needless to say, Corey will do anything to get Trina’s lyrics. He knows that her words are the CHEESE to his ROCK-ARONI, so his MAIN OBJECTIVE is to keep his sister's life looking like a Spanish soap opera until he can crack the whole lyric writing thing. If anyone found out he was rippin' these lyrics, it would be fatal to the reputation he's trying to maintain. Appearance Corey Riffin is a 13 year old boy with blue hair, black eyes, and white skin. and an orange beanie-hat on his head that has a tiny little picture of a skull on it very similar to the skull on the T-Shirt of Duncan from the Total Drama Series and the skull on the orange T-Shirt of Eric Needles from the sidekick series. He has a black shirt with white sleeves and a white collar and under that is a pair of orange commando pants which are pulled down a little so you can see his white underwear boxer shorts. He has orange and white sneakers and white socks under them. Personality Corey is the kind of guy who greets every day with a smile and enthusiasm. He is a fun loving adventurous funny dude. He seems to almost never feel any negative feelings though fear seems to be a very recurring one. He always has a great adventure packed up in his crazy brain. He has a few quirks here and there, but he is always getting into some sticky situations but it always finding a clever way to weasel his way out of every single one of them in almost every episode. Basically he is just some crazy teen boy who always has a hilaroius load of epicness in every day of his life. Relationships Trina Riffin - Trina is Corey's older sister who is horrible to him which is no different from how she treats everyone else. If it wasn't for Trina, Corey's band would've sucked because their songs lacked lyrics. And with Trina's diary, it worked and they became successful. In every episode they do something to Trina to make her really mad and she will write about it in her diary so they can take it from her and put her words in there into a song. Kon Kujira - Kon is Corey's friend. He is in the band with him and he always plays along with him and wants to do things with him as a friend, although Kon likes his brother Kin more and seems to have a stronger relationship with him. Kin Kujira - Kin and Corey are friends and bandmates. Although Kin is Corey's good friend, he has an even more powerful friendship with Kon. Laney Penn - Laney is Corey's best friend. Laney has feelings for Corey, but he doesn't seem to notice. He is the only one who has 2 nick name's for her which are Lanes and Lane. Whenever Corey touches Laney in a loving way or does something to her that she thinks is nice and sweet, she goes into a lovestruck state for him. Corey is always calling Laney names such as "Bro, Man and Dude" which is something that she really hates. The Newmans - Corey Riffin hates the guts of the Newmans with all the hate he can give. The Newmans are the rival bands of Corey and pretty much the only and worst enemies he has besides his sister Trina. Grojband is a bigger band than the Newmans and they are always trying to take the spotlight away from them. Fortunately for them, Grojband always stops them and keeps their title as a bigger and better band than The Newmans. Memorable Quotes "I've got a crazy plan that just might work." "Showtime." "We have lift-off." Episode Appearances Because Corey is a main character, we do not need to cover his episode However we will make a seperate page for his appearances. See Corey/Appearances Trivia The skull on his hat is exactly like the one on Duncan's Shirt from the Total Drama series and the one on the Shirt of Eric Needles from the Sidekick series. This was probably because these shows were all made by Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton, the creators of all these shows. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grojband Members Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:7th Grade Category:Pre-Teens Category:Tweens Category:Protagonists Category:Good